


Intent

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [49]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Kissing in the Rain, Pining, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nakoma kisses her, with every bit of shyness from their youth when Pocahontas had been first introduced to her as the Chief's daughter. Dark eyelashes flutter open. "You are much braver than you know," Pocahontas murmurs with a small, eager grin.





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> They've been in love since the first five minutes they were on screen, and idk why I was so obsessed with John Smith/Pocahontas when clearly the wlw was there! -gay sigh- Compulsive heterosexuality got me. Anyway, hope everybody who read liked this! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

049\. Intent

*

Beyond cornfields and the winding, endless rivers, that's where she can always find Pocahontas.

"Shouldn't you be with your father?" Nakoma asks her, crouching down into a kneeling position.

The wood-bark scratches her legs. Pocahontas's face appears so _haunted_ , as she gazes up towards the old, creaking willow tree.

Nakoma doesn't understand why her dearest friend is so mesmerized by it, but never questions her — or admits that the tree feels _unsettling_ to her. Like it was able to _live_ and breathe on its own. It's the only reason she hesitated to follow Pocahontas here.

"What do you think the animals could say, Nakoma… if we were able to speak to them?"

Pocahontas's voice rises so solemnly, softly.

"They…" She drags her teeth over her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I supposed they would likely ask us to not eat them, if they could talk," Nakoma replies, flushing deeply when Pocahontas laughs and glances over to her, dark eyes twinkling.

"Maybe you are right…"

"What's this about?" Nakoma's hand reaches for the other girl's shoulder, massaging her thumb gently over Pocahontas's brown, sun-warmed skin. "I overheard the elders speaking to your father before I left to find you. A storm will be here before nightfall. We should go, Pocahontas."

Much to her dismay, the other girl doesn't look the least bit concerned, tilting her neck, peering up to the shadowy, lush-green canopy overhead.

"We will be safe under Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas explains knowingly. She unfolds her legs, grabbing onto Nakoma's hands and leaping back onto her feet from her sit, pulling her along.

The rain comes down hard, dripping onto the back of their heads, soaking their raven-black hair.

Pocahontas hums, closing her eyes and swaying to an invisible, chanting beat, drawing closer to Nakoma with their fingers tangled. For the life of her, she will never be able to fully comprehend _how_ Pocahontas can be be confident and spirited.

It's almost _grievous_ of a thing to be missing out on.

Nakoma kisses her, with every bit of shyness from their youth when Pocahontas had been first introduced to her as the Chief's daughter.

Dark eyelashes flutter open.

"You are much braver than you know," Pocahontas murmurs with a small, eager grin, caressing the wet, warm surface of their lips together playfully.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
